Kuro at school
by blackandwhite9321
Summary: To Sebastian every day time seems to flow slower and slower by the minute, not to mention school is getting boring each day. The atmosphere at school is pure boringness, until he meets a certain blue haired boy.
1. Chapter 1

Kuro at school

Rating : T

Summary : To Sebastian every day time seems to flow slower and slower by the minute, not to mention school is getting boring each day. The atmosphere at school is pure boringness, until he meets a certain blue haired boy.

A/N: hei there, this is my first fic ever. I always love to read fanfics, i gues you could say its kinda of my hobby tehe~... Well i hope you all like my first fic. oh yeah and one more thing, english is not my mother language, so if there is any spelling errors and such please forgive me... umm.. please enjoy~

* * *

><p>=PROLOG=<p>

"Haaaaaah~'' a boy with dark ebony hair and blood red eyes could only sigh in annoyment to the fact that everyday time seems to get slower and slower, not to mention school was getting REALLY boring. 'when will winter break come?' is the only thing he thought off. He desperately need a very long holiday to calm his nerves. A long the way to school he think of the lots of things he will do in the winter break the first thing was sleeping, his school was giving a lot of homework lately. Resulting: sleeping less than 8 hours. Well, besides sleeping, there was snow boarding and such. You dont know how much he waited for winter break.

The boy or you could say his name is Sebastian Michaelis, was so deeply in his thoughts of the things he would do, he didn't notice there was someone running towards him.

There was a kinda of a 'thump' sound when these to people clashed together. And the ebony fall to the ground

"Hei! Watch were you're going!'' said the ebony haired boy while standing up.

"I'm sorry, i'm kinda in a hurry. Please excusme!" but before the boy could go, the taller boy hold on to the smaller boy.

"Sorry isn't enough kid! You ruined my favorite jacket, its now covered in dirt"

"Oh, come on! Just because i accidentally run into you, knocked you down, and get you're precious jacket dirty... you got really pissed off? Oh please!", the smaller boy struggle his way out of the clutches of the taller one with ease. "I'd love to pick a fight with you but i'm kinda in a hurry... sorry" with that the smaller one ran off.

"HEY wait! ... Man that kids is annoying...'' he muttered under his breath as he look at his watch. "Darn it! I'm gonna be late for school, if i ever see that kid again i'm TOTALLY gonna make him pay" he sighed and then start running towards school

=CHAPTER 1=

SEBASTIAN'S POV

The bell signaling lunch break, was heard through out the whole school, i sighed in relieve and walk towards the place i usually have lunch in the cafeteria with my friends and my best friends. When i arrived the only person i see in the usual spot is Will and Ron. As soon i entered the cafeteria, Ron waved and call me to take a seat.

"Hei, sebs! Ya heard? There's a new kid!" Ron shouted in my ears.

"is that so?" i asked sarcasticly. Ron pouted at my responce "oh come on sebs~ i know you haven't been in a good mood lately. I was only cheering up my best buddy~... And besides the new kid is in Alan-chan's class... he texted me during history class, he said that the new kid is SUPER cute" saying that and giving that playfull smile just makes me want to punch his face.

"And i should care?" i smiled lazily and roll my eyes.

"ke ke ke~ how cute is this new kid~" Ron and i jumped from undertakers sudden apperance. "oh hai there Undertaker-senpai~ well, actually i dont know the kid is in alan-chan's class'' undertaker and ron exchange more pointless crap. Why is everyone so annoying today? Well, i guess finishing my lunch will be the best choice than hear this two blabbering about useless things...

"Oi! what are you guys talking about? Forgetting the two of us?" i turned my head to see a very familiar couple, the one who just talked his name is Eric Slingby and the one beside him is Alan Humphries.

"ke ke ke~ just talking about the new kid~ kekeke~ i heard he is cute"

"yes! He is so cute! The moment he entered class i thought ''he'' was a ''she''...'' Alan explain cheerfully.

"oh really?'' i said, not caring for the glare Eric gave me. "Sebs, lighten up a bit would ya?''

"mind your own business Eric-senp-" my words were cut by Alan anthusiastic voice.

"Phantomhive! Come here" and this so call phantomhive kid come towards us. By the sound of it everyone is in awe seeing the "cuteness" of the kid. I kinda want to look, but i'm just to lazy to avert my gaze from my cell phone.

"is there anything i can help with?"

''so that is the new kid eh? Hahahah you are really cute kid!" ron said excitedly

''see what i mean? Cute right?"

"yeah... i guess''

"is that the only thing you called my here for?" his voice sounded iritated, but cute. Now i'm really curious, his voice is really hipnotizing. So, i decided to look... The moment i saw him my eyes grew wide, my jaw falls open. "hey... you are..." standing up from my seat and letting the chair i was sitting on a minute ago fall to the ground i must have looked like an idiot, but why should i care?

"ke ke ke~ i think sebs is making his move~ ke ke~"

"you think he fell for him?" whispered Ron

"well, knowing Sebastian-senpai maybe" Alan replied

"yeah that kid has his own ways anyway..." Eric-senpai answered. Even if those three are my chillhood friend, it still sounded annoying. The way they just whispered things about me, it's as if i'm some sort of rare animal or something. Well for now i deciced to ignore that.

I grab this Phantomhive kids wrist "hei!" i said in a half cheerfull and half annoying tone, the responce i got from him is only a disgusted face of his. He slap away my hand

"if you want to know me, just ask my name. But DONT touch me so easily!"

"Dont tell me you forgot already?"

"huh?"

"Michaelis-senpai, you know him?"

"Well, Alan. I actually dont know him. But SHORTY here ran in to me this morning knocked me to the ground. Making my very precious white jacket dirty. And after that he ran off just like that"

"Hey! I said i was sorry! Besides i couldn't be late for the first day of school! And dont call me shorty!"

"What if i want to. S-H-O-R-T-Y"

"Y-you didnt need to say that you IDIOT". The pout on his face makes him much more cuter. i want him... no doubt there.

"What did you say, SHORTY?"

"I said that YOU are an IDIOT"

"M-michaelis-senpai, Phantomhive p-please dont fight..."

"Well, mr. SHORT here started everything" i said with my trademark smile, making him really iritated~ hahaha~ somehow messing with this kid is PURE FUN!

CIEL's POV

"Well, mr. SHORT here started everything" never in my life i found someone so annoying. And this is my first day for heaven sake! "I ALREADY apologize mr. Idiot ... why cant you forget it already?" please oh pleaseee go away from me!

"what if i dont want to?" i pouted "i-i swear i'll... i'll..um..." darn it why i have sudden lost of words. He suddenly laugh at my lost for words, i couldn't help but blush

"haahahahaha its seems your out of words?" he laughed again louder this him... "S-shut up!" what is it with this person! And what's his name? Micah...? michael something... why shuld i care about this annoying person's name?

"hahaha~... ng? hey your kinda cute when you're blushing like that..." he grabbed my chin, making us eye-to-eye. I immediately slap his hand away "DON'T. Touch. Me. So. easily!'' i put pressure to my every word so this idiot can understand. I turn around and run away from this... this freak, and i bet my face is as red as a tomato right now...

NORMAL POV

"P-phantomhive wait!" Alan called his classmate "Let him be, i bet he is really shocked about what happen earlier... especially this is his first day" said Eric, with an amused tone...

"B-but mr. Aberline asked me to show him around the school Eric-san..."

"Oh just chill Alan-chan~ the kid will eventually know this school anyway"

"B-but-" Alan words was interupted by the bell... "I better head back to class, see you guys later..." Eric said as he kissed Alan's cheek.

''S-see you later Eric-san... i-i'll be going to class now.. b-bye'' with that Alan had gone to his next class with a flushed face.

''bye~ Eric-senpaaai~" ron waved... "Hei Sebs... lets go back to class"

"ng? Oh yeah sure... lets go.." sebastian is back to his former mood. The both second year students went to class in silence, until Ron had an idea. "Hey sebs lets make a bet!"

"huh? What kind?"

"ungggg... just the usual"

"Stop being so misterious and spit it out!" he said while opening the classroom door, and sitting in his usual spot in the back of the room near the window."Okay-okay there's no need to be so unpatience" Ronald said, and Sebastian grunted. "SO? What kind of bet?"

"if you can get that Phantomhive kid to be yours in three days, i'll buy lunch for for a week how a bout that?"

"what if i cant?" the ebony asked "then you'll have to be my slave for a week" the blonde smiled his usual widely is as if he would be the one who will win.

"Okay~ i'll try, besides i always get what i want..."

"Arrogance will make you fall Sebs"

"hmm... let's just see what will happen in the future..." he smilled his devilish smile that make Ronald shiver.

'This is going to be fun' Sebastian thought as he finally started to pay attention to class

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>Well, i can only write this much. See you all in the next chapter... If there are people reading this... ._.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Kuro at school

Rating : T

Summary : To Sebastian every day time seems to flow slower and slower by the minute, not to mention school is getting boring each day. The atmosphere at school is pure boringness, until he meets a certain blue haired boy.

A/N: Hello again there everyone, am i updating to early? i'm sorry if i am. I just dont have anything better to do... Well this chapter is Alan and Ciel's POV ... Oh yes i forgot to tell that Alan and Ciel are first year students, Sebastian, Ronald, and Alois(he will be appearing soon) are second students, and Eric, William, and Undertaker are third year students.. Hehe~

I'm really happy at my first attempt to make a fic, there are already 2 riviews, so i'm really thankfull to **Akuma no ko **and **MyChemicalDarkness**

**Akuma no ko: **Yes, thank you for the correction, but i was certain it was flawless. it checked it 3 times... i guess it slipped.. once again Thankyoou soooo much~

**MyChemicalDarkness: **Thank you for correcting me~ i guess they are all kinda OOC, hehehe~ ... Just wait and see~ and last Sebs and ron, they're both my fav chara at Kuroshitsuji so why not make them BFFs hehe

that is all that i can say now... please enjoy~

* * *

><p>=CHAPTER 2=<p>

ALAN's POV

I enter chemistry class with a flushed face, it's so embarassing. He kissed me in front of everyone. Well i wouldn't mind if it's in front of Sebastian-senpai and Ronald-senpai, the four of us know each other since i don't know... Grade school maybe? But when he kissed me half of the cafeteria were looking at the fuss we were making... Aaaarrgghh its so embarassing.

Okay lets just forget about this, take a deep breath.. and exhale... I sighed and open the class door, the moment i open the door i saw Phantomhive sitting in my seat. I guess its okay if he sits there, luckily the seat on my right is empty so i can sit there. The look on his face, looks angry and there is a hint of embarassment too. The teacher hasn't come in yet, maybe i should talk to him?

"Hey there Phantomhive, mind if sit next to you?"

"I dont mind, by the way just call me Ciel" he said, looking at me.

"Okay then" i said with a smile "Ummm... Ciel, please dont be mad at Sebastian-senpai... even thought he's like that, he's really nice you know" i said to the point,

"Him? Nice? More like annoying"

"Well, he doesn't usually act like this you know... Usually he is the silent type..."

"Somehow i find that impossible to believe... Let me guess, he doesn't usually wear pants but skirts?" i guess he hates him then?

"Nooo, he would never wear a skirt. Hahaha~ but you know, i've known him since we were kids... I have never see him act like that...This is the first time ..."

"Oh lucky me..." he said sarcasticly

"Oh come on Ciel, dont be so mean he has taken a liking of you... That is something really rare you know, infact its a miracle that Sebastian-senpai has taken a liking on someone..." i saw the faint blush that he was trying to hide, does that mean Ciel has taken a liking of Sebastian-senpai too? That would be good, i guess there will be hope for senpai.

"Just shut up please, its my first day here... And i already have a headache... Please leave me alone... um.."

"Alan, call me Alan... umm... I'm sorry for bugging you... If you need any help just ask okay?"

"Okay... Can you show me around school?"

"Of course, why not? I was given the task to bring you around school by anyway" i said happily, and not forgetting a smile...

"Thank you" he replied and giving back a smile.

"Your welcome'' right after i said the word ms. Angelina Durless or known as Madam Red because her love for Red enters the class.

"Hello class, i trust all of you already study for today's test"

"Yes Madame Red" we all answer in a union

"Okay then lets start, please use number 2 pencil, and no cheating! If i caught anyone cheating ... You know the consequences right?" Madam Red is scary sometimes, but she is very nice... I studied all night for this test, i just cant fail!

"Um... E-excusme... Do i have to follow the test too?" I saw Ciel raise his hand. "Oooh~ what do we have here? A new student? Tell me your name, please..."

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive"

"Very nice to meet you , i'm Angelina Durless but please call me Madam Red. You may follow if you want"

"Okay" And with that the test begin, Ciel decided to follow the test. I wonder how smart is he?

15 MINUTES LATER

I'm at my last number, its kinda tricky but i can handle this. The room was silence until Madam Red's voice was heard

"Finished already? Are you sure with your answer ?" she asked raising one eyebrow "Yes Madam Red"

"Okay then you can go back to your seat" after that i started to consentrate on the last number that i was working on.

It only took me 2 minutes to finish the last number, i stand up and submit my test paper to Madam Red. I turn around to go back to my seat but i stop half way, when Madam red suddenly said "Well mr. Humphries i think you have a competitor" i start walking again and sit on my seat. I smiled knowing that finally i had a competitor.

CIEL's POV

'_It's a miracle that Sebastian-senpai has taken a liking of someone' _

Alan's words keep on repeating in my head, why am i so bothered about it? I wish Alan didn't say that... If he didn't say those words, there will be no doubt i'll do the test in 5 minutes. Why does that idiot has taken a liking on me anyway? And why should i care anyway? This is really great, getting a headache on my first day.

But every time i think about it, my heart starts to beat faster. And my face turns red, does this mean i like him too? NOOO you must be crazy! There no way i can like him! He's a guy for heavens sake. A GUY! And the more i think about it... Uuuukkkkh, stop thinking about that idiot!

If my first day of school is like this... This makes me worry about the next 2 years.. I have a feeling it would be a mess

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>i'm sorry its a bit short than yesterday.. its just my little brother kept on nagging to hurry up... He really wants to play games online... and i cant get what kinda fun you get for playing games online -_-'' , no offence...<p>

See you all in the next chapter ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Kuro at school

Rating : T

Summary : To Sebastian every day time seems to flow slower and slower by the minute, not to mention school is getting boring each day. The atmosphere at school is pure boringness, until he meets a certain blue haired boy.

A/N: sorry for the late update

* * *

><p>=CHAPTER 3=<p>

The bell signalling that school is over for the day has finally rung. Everybody is getting ready to get home.

"Hey Ciel, do you want the tour around school today or tommorow?" Alan asks

"Today would be nice, if you aren't busy today" Ciel answered while cleaning up his books

"There is the student council meeting, but i think they wouldn't mind if i come a little late" the brunette said while tapping his lips

"Are you sure?" the blue haired boy asked

"Of course i am" the brunette smiled and winked

"... This is the biology lab, and the biology teachers name is mr. Aleister Chamber... hmm... Thats the whole school, i guess our tour is over then?"

"Wait. What room is that beside the biology lab?"

"Umm... I dont know, the storage room maybe?" Ciel just nodded, and look at his watch

"Alan, i got to get going. I just moved in 2 two days ago so i still need to help my dad, to everything in place..."

"Okay then. i'll escort you to the gate then, my lady?" he teased "I'm not a princess, Humphries" Ciel half glared half smiled at Alan. And Alan giggled. "Oh come on Ciel, i was just kidding... Besides i forgot to tell Eric that i was showing you around after school, and after this there's the student council meeting" He sighed and started walking with Ciel to the front gate.

"Hey, you guys look close... Are you guys brothers or related in someways?" Ciel ask innocently, Alan blushed at Ciel's innocent question "U-um, maybe..." Ciel raised an eyebrow "Maybe?"

"N-no what i meant was, y-yes... w-we're kinda like brothers... K-kinda"

"Hooo, okay then. I'm sorry if i asked, you guys just seem so close i just couldn't help my self"

"Is that so?" Eric interupted their talk, making the two 'uke's' jump.

"E-eric-san! You scared the heck out of me!" Eric only snickered at Alan's words

"Well, speaking of the devil. Hello there Slingby-senpai" Ciel smiled and gave a small bow.

"Hahahaha, hi there Phantomhive..." He smiled and turn his attention to Alan. "Alan, where have you been?" he asked Alan.

"I was just showing Ciel around the school, i'm sorry Eric-san i forgot to tell you" when you look at Alan's face you could see his tone, voice, and his face is clearly showing that felt guilty.

"it's okay sweetheart" Eric kisses Alan's cheek, making his face as red as a firetruck. "E-eric!" Ciel chuckled at the sight, so thats why Alan blushed when he asked about him and Eric. "W-what are you laughing at Ciel?" Alan asks with a very bright red face.

"Oh, its nothing. It's just that you guys look good together, like the perfect match" Ciel smiled and Alan's flushed face turn 1 shade darker than before "Why thank you Phantomhive" Eric gave a cheeky grin "Your welcome senpai, well i should be going now... I dont want to get home late.."

"Sure bye"

"Bye Ciel"

"Bye senpai, bye Alan" Ciel smiled and turn away. He was just about to walk away when he felt his hand was grabbed by someone, when he turned to see who it was he cursed under his breath. Of all people that grabbed his hand, it had to be HIM.

"What do you want?"

"I want you"

"Let me go you pervert!"

"No, please... I was just joking around... I... I just want to say sorry because of my attitude earlier today... So can you come with me just for a bit, it wont take long. I promise" He smiled, his smile somewhat look annoying to Ciel... Really annoyin.. "No. I'm going home" Ciel replied coldly.

"Pleaseeee~"

"No"

"Nope! You're coming no matter what!" Sebastian dragged him to a cafe. All the way to the cafe Ciel kept on struggling, but failed.

"Let me go!" Ciel tried to struggle, again. But the outcome is the same = Failed

"Please, at least eat the strawberry crepes i bought only for you"

"No''

"Please"

"NO!"

"Pretty please~" Sebastian gave a really adorable pleading face, making Ciel blushed furiously at the sight.

"Fine" Ciel sighed in defeat, and took a seat infront of Sebastian. They both started eating their crepes. And all the time they were eating Sebastian cant help but stare at Ciel and noticed how he would shiver in delight whenever he takes a bite of the crepes or the faint blush when he's indulging the sweetness og the crepes. Sebastian chuckled at the beautiful sight in front of him.

"You're such a sweet tooth Phantomhive~"

"S-shut up!" Ciel blushed

"I thought you didn't want to eat i?" Ciel blushed furiously at the oh so true statement from Sebastian, at first he only wanted to take on bite and then stand up and say thank you then leave. But after the first bite he couldn't resist the sweetness of the crepe and kept on eating it.

"Y-you were the on who insisted on it! S-so just shut your mouth!" Ciel took a mouth full of crepes and chewed it all up. In a really angry manner...? "Hahaha, you know you're acting like child... Ciel..." Ciel blushed again when he heard Sebastian called his name.

"A-and so what?" Ciel standed up, and turn to run away. "Where are you going?"

"I-i forgot today my father asked me to help him... And i'm incredibly late because of you... So please excusme"

''. . . . . . . . . . . . . ." with that Ciel ran away and the only thing that Sebastian could do is sigh.

"It's kinda harder than i imagine, i have never meet such a stuborn person besides me...But still i'm not going to give up..." He sighed again and go to tha cashier to pay. And then go home to think of Ciel and only Ciel..

~THE NEXT DAY~

"Morning Eric-senpai, Undertaker-senpai, and Will-senpai"

"Oh morning Ron"

"ke ke ke~ good morning my little duck~"

"Dont call me Will! But good morning anyway Knox.."

"Senpai's have you seen Sebastian? It's not usual if i come to school earlier than him..." Ron put on his worried face "What the hell? Since when you cared for Sebs so much?" Eric asks sarcasticly.

"Since i need to copy his homework" Ronald pouted.

"I can't believe i have such a cruel bestfriend, using me like that it just hurts my heart" Ron jump at Sebastian sudden appereance. "H-hey there Sebs!"

"hey..."

"You kinda look like you haven't take care of yourself for a month, what happened?"

"I couldn't sleep last night... I kept on thinking of that Phantomhive kid... And i kept on thinking of a away to make him mine"

"You're really serious about it aren't you?" Sebastian gave his devilishly handsome smirk

"Of course i am Ron-"

"HEY YOU GUUUUUYYYYS~" A blonde shouted from across the street.

"Hey Alois! How have you been?"

"Fine i guess, i just got out of the hospital yesterday" Alois smirked.

"Honestly man, next tim be extra carefull... You could end up dead you know"

"Haha... ha... yeah i know" Now he was putting on his fake smile

A few week ago he and his step brother Claude had a fight with their parents, Claude finally had a day of from college so he decided to go home and play with Alois. But when he got home, the first thing he saw was Alois being abused by their drunk parents. Claude was so pissed of. So he decided to bring Alois to live at his apartment. They took a taxi to Claude's apartment. On the way there the taxi they use got hit by another car driven by a criminal on the chase. There was a lot of blood and things like that, luckily Alois and Claude both survived. But Claude had much more severe injuries from protecting Alois. Since he woke up 3 hours after the accident he had been taking care of Claude. A day after the accident, their parents came but Alois immediately drove out both his parents out. Their parents apologize over and over, only to get Alois's spit in their face.

2 weeks after the accident Claude woke up, making the Blonde cry if relief and joy... Alois stayed with Claude in the hospital for another week, then Claude suggested for him to go back to school.. so here he is now.

"How's Claude been doing?" Eric asked

"Much better, infact they are letting him go home today~"

"Good for you then"

"How about we make a party for your brother?"

"ke ke ke~ that will be somuch fun~"

"Sebs! You make the most great ideas! Let's do it!"

"That'll be great! He's been kind to us anyway"

"Even though i detest parties, i guess this on will be fine"

"Hehehe thanks guys"

"You're welcome"

"hey hey hey Alois! Guess what! Sebs is in love!" Ron explain cheerfully

"Get out Ron! That's impossible!" Alois couldn't believe what Ron had said

"Oh~ but its quite true~ ke ke ke~" Undertaker said while spinning around happily~

"Really? So who's the lucky one?" Alois asks again unpatiently

"This new kid named Ciel Phantomhive he's in Alan-chan's class"

"Did someone calledmy name?"

"Alan-chaaaaaan~ i missed you so much my little innocent friend~" he hugged Alan tightly making Eric frown, he's obviously jealous. Alois kept on hugging lan until he noticed that someone was behind him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive, nice to meet you"

"So you're this Phantomhive kid! You're soooooooo cute!" he hugged Ciel making a certain raven extremly jealous

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>please RnR<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Kuro at school

Rating : T

Summary : To Sebastian every day time seems to flow slower and slower by the minute, not to mention school is getting boring each day. The atmosphere at school is pure boringness, until he meets a certain blue haired boy.

A/N= H-hi, i'm really sorry for the really REALLY late update, if you want to know why please read my second fic... because i'm to lazy to write it again *get slapped by the readers* well, actually in the second fic i only explain it until the third week of my absence of not updating this... and this is the 4th week... i finally get the chance to write this fic even though school is getting tougher and draining a lot of my anergy.. not to mention i've been sick for the past 4 weeks... and even now i;m still sick... i just dont know i'll survive the 9th grade if keep on getting sick like this.. i just hope you'll all enjoy this chapter... and please dont forget to RnR... it brings joy to my heart~

Warning: english is not my mother language so please forgive me if there is any errors in the dialouge.. okay? *puppy dog eyes(?)*

now please enjoy chapter 4! *wink*

* * *

><p>=CHAPTER 4=<p>

"So you're this Phantomhive kid~ you're sooooo cuuute~" Alois hugged ciel so hard that he could feel his guts coming out.

"Please, let go of me... umm..."

"Alois Trancy is my name~ call me Alois" Ciel struggled to get out of the death hug, but failed... As usual. "Please let me go Alois-senpai!"

"No~ i dont wanna~ because you're soooo cuuute~" Ciel is starting to get pissed off. "PLEASE... refrain from touching and calling me cute!" you could feel the dark aura from Ciel, as he gave Alois his best deathglare. But Alois ignored the 'cute' glare from Ciel, and hugged him even harder. "oh come on~ you're so cute~ even Sebastian thinks of so~ isn't that right Sebs?" He turned his head to Sebastian that was on his left. Sebastian nodded and smiled his devilishly attractive smile making Ciel blush "Yes of course! He sooo cute, you dont know how much i adore his cuteness"

"i'm not cute!" Ciel desperately trying to hide his blushing face with an angry one, but not very succesfull

"Yes you are"

"No i'm not!"

"Yes you are! Alan-chan says so too!" Alan gave a nod, because Ciel is extremly cute! Anyone would think Ciel is girl at first sight, anyone!

Ciel face went extremly red not because of embarassment but anger "YOU ARE ALL ANNOYING! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He punched Alois in the gut, making Alois let go of him. And ran off. Alois was on the ground trying to catch his breath. "Are you okay Alois-senpai?" Alan asked crouching near Alois. "uuggghh, for someone so cute and small, he punches hard... And when i say hard... i mean like REALLY HARD..."

"Hahaha! You deserved it blondie~"

"Sebastian-san, thats not polite!"

"What Alan said! And besides why did i deserved it anyway? I was only like giving him a warm welcome hug"

"More like a death hug" Ron and Will said at the same time, making ron slightly blush for no reason.

"And thats why you deserved it!" Sebastian laughed again, and Alois's jaw dropped.

"... What ever! He's cute~ i want him!"

"Go away Trancy, he's mine!"

"Heh! You two aren't even dating, anything can happen right?"

"He WILL become mine. And you cant do anything about it Trancy.."

"oh yes i can Michaelis"

"Dont be so confident Trancy, because when i want something.. I ALWAYS get it"

"Oh really i dont thi-"

"STOP! D-dont fight!... please... I-i dont like it..." Alan shouted at both the raven and the blond to stop them. At least for now. Sebastian sighed and patted Alan's head "I'm sorry for making you worry, i'll stop now, okay?" Sebastian smiled his usual smile when Alan is worried or scared and such. "O-okay" Alan return the smileto reasure Sebastian that he fely better.

Seconds after that the bell for first period rang, and the guys go to their homerooms.

.

.

.

SEBASTIAN's POV

I walked towards class, open the door, go to my seat, and sit down only to get annoyed by Alois smugged face that sometimes makes me want to punch him, like crazy. And to my suffering he sits rught in front of me, but i guess it'll be much more better than sitting beside me. He'll piss me all day long. At the moment his presences makes me want to puke, i just want hime to get out off class. And suddenly i got an idea, so i took a piece of paper from my note book and wrote a little something on then pass it to the blond moron infront me. Then suddenly he started to giggle and laugh soo hard that it disturb the class studies. He was so occupied on laughing he didnt notice that the piece of paper i gave fell onto te floor. So, i quickly took it and hid it in my wallet.

"Mr. Trancy! Would you mind telling us, what is so funny?" Mr. Landers shouted at Alois making the whole class silent. Because when is mad, you would get the most worst punishment from the guy. "u-um nothing sir. I-it's just that-" his eyes went wide when he noticed that the piece of paper i gave him dissapeared. He desperately try to find, but fail. Hahaha you're not gonna find it Trancy.

"Well?'' Mr. Landers raised an eye brow at Alois's behaviour. Alois turn his body to me and shouted. "You hid it did you!"

"I'm sorry but what are you talking about Trancy?" i acted as if i didnt know anything. And i know it works.

"Dont play stupid Michaelis!"

"Mr. Michaelis! Does this have anything to do with you?"

"No sir, i dont even know what he's talking about." I tried to look as confused as possible.

"NO sir he's lyin—"

"Thats it! Trancy out of class! NOW! And come to my office at luch break!"

"B-but that no—"

"No buts! Out! NOW!" Alois gave a nod, and walk to the infront of class, and stopped at the door giving me a glare. I deciced to make him more pissed off so i mouthed "Ciel Phantomhive is mine" and smiled devilishly. His glare become much more intense, i just smiled. When he got out of class my grin got even wider. Oh how much i want to laugh right now. But i cant, i dont want to end up going out of class to after all my efforts making blondie get out of class. And the rest of Mr. Landers class was boring, well at least theres no Alois. I guess i can survive. Hahaha~ i just cant wait for lunch break.

.

.

.

ERHA BOYS SCHOOL 11:00 pm , lunch break.

" Hey Sebs! Wake up! Its lunch time already" Ron shouted in his ears, making Sebastian wake up with an sore ear. "stop shouting... its annoying..." Ron pouted.

"oh come on! Dont be so mean" Ron tried to act all sad but i ignore it. "Are you sure its luch break already?" i looked at my wristwatch "Wow that was fast..."

"oh yeah right, you were sleeping througout Ms. Blanc and Mr. Aberline's class and you called that fast? Good thing you are all of the teachers favorite, so they let you go.. hahaha Especially Mr. Sutcliffe"

"Dont even mention that red abomination... he gives me the creeps... "

"Tell me about it" They both shivered at the very thought of the 'red abomination'. "Okay then! Lets go to the cafeteria i'm starving!"

"Yeah what ever.. lets go.." with that the two bestfriend go to the cafeteria

.

"HEEEEY!" Ronald greeted his friends with his ususal laoud voice while he sat down on his normal place near William.

"Ukh, stop shouting Knox... i'm having a headache here!" William said while pincing the bridge of his nose. "U-um i'm sorry Will-senpai"

". . . . . . . . . . . " William stayed silent and resume reading his book. "Hey wheres Trancy?" Eric asked.

"He got in trouble with Mr. Landers, so he's in his office now" ronald answeres. Sebastian laughed "eh? What are you laughing about senpai?" Alan asked.

"oh~ nothing~ i was the one who made him got in trouble with Landers... hahah! I enjoyed every last moment of it!"

"Heh... you're such a demon dont you that" Eric sighed. "But atleast i'm devilishly handsome too right?" Eric rolled his eyes.

"Alan wheres Ciel?" Sebastian asked Alan while taking a big bite on his sandwich.

"He said he wanted to eat in class with peace. And he doesn't want to see you or Alois... he said that you two are annoying ang gives him a headache." Alan answered innocently as he gulped down his drink.

"Do i?" Alan nodded "Atleast that is what he told me senpai, but i tried to invite him to eat with us... but he was persistent.. sorry"

"hahaha~ its okay~ at least you tried to help right?" Alan nodded

"ke ke ke~ you two look like a big brother trying to calm his little sister ke ke ke~" Undertaker showed up from nowhere. "W-what? Why does it have to be a girl? I'm a guy Undertaker-senpai!" Alan pouted, making Sebastian and Eric laugh.

"W-whats the matter?" they both shook their head "dont worry sweetheart theres nothing to worry about" Alan blushed when he was called sweetheart infont ofhis friends. "O-okay"

An suddenly there was that awkward silent. "Soo..." Ron started to break the awkwardness. "Whats your next step on getting Ciel?"

"Dunno, i guess i'll have to try being more forward. Being soft on him doesn't work."

"hahahah hope you lose~ because atthe moment i'm broke"

"nah~ not gonna~ i know i'll get him..."

"Seriously Sebs, stop being so confident. It'll bring you dowm one day"

"Aaaaw~ thats so sweet off you Ronnie~ have i ever tell you that your my best friend? " Sebastian tried to change the topic.

"Seriously!" Ron was serious

"What ever" Sebastian rolled his eyes and gave a glare to Ron. "i'm going to get him no matter what..."He finished his remaining sandwhich, stood up, and walk away. And the thing that Ron could do is sigh in defeat.

"Give him a break Ron, you know how he is... He will not stop until he get what he wants.. And as you can see, he's dead serious so theres no stoping him.. even though it might get him hurt... even thingd dont go well... But trust me, he will not give up"

"Yeah... I know that Eric-senpai! ... I'm just telling him... He's like a brother to me.. And i dont want him to fall... " Eric chuckled "Yeah, says the one who says everyone is like his brother... hahaha!" Eric and Alan laughed, Undertaker just giggled and Will smile even thought its not noticeable because he covered his face with the book he is reading. Ron raised an eyebrow. "I dont think of everyone as my brother! Only you, Alan-chan, Sebs, Will-senpai, Undertaker-senpai, Alois, bla bla bla bla bla bla bla ah yes there him too! Bla bla bla bla bla bla but wait hes not that nice to me bla bla bla bla bla bla but then again bla bla bla bla bla.. oh my! How can i forget him! Bla bla bla bla bla bla... "Ronald was so focused on mentioning the name of his friends that he didn't realize his friends were laughing at his sillyness. "See what i mean?" Everyone nodded and continue to laugh even William the stoic student laughed...

"Ah yes! I almost forgot! I got some homework to copy! If i dont copy it now, it'll sure be unfinished and Mr. Sutcliffe will kill me! So i'm going now~ Ciao!" with that he left and left his friends sweatdrop at his behaviour.

"Such an energized kid..." William said, Eric nodded... "When we were kids it was worst... hahaha~"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>AN: well... what do you think? i hope i didn't dissapoint you all :( ... if i have to be honest i wanted to update yesterday.. but yesterday (october 14th) was my dads birthday... after a long day at school i immediately go home and baked a cake with my mom and my little brother... and my dad liked it! And i;m happy...

But i'm not that happy because like i said before... i've been sick for the past 4 weeks...it annoys me... especially the constant headache i'm getting everyday... well i guess its enough for now... see you in the next chapter...

*walks away and goes to bed...*


End file.
